1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to a socket with a low profile to electrically connect a connector.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,614,899 issued to Zhu et al. on Jan. 29, 2008 discloses an electrical connector includes a main board with a first card edge connector mounted thereon, a sub-board with a second card edge connector mounted thereon, and a pair of complementary board to board connectors mounted on the main board and the sub-board respectively. The first and second card edge connectors are aligned with each other in a vertical direction and the second card edge connector is on top of the first card edge connector.
Zhu et al. disclose the electrical connector including the first card edge connector and the second card edge connector which interconnect two card edges in a vertical direction, the two card edges need two receiving rooms that doesn't meet the requirement of low profile.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector assembly is needed.